


A Little Elbow Grease

by ElfieRae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gift Fic, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfieRae/pseuds/ElfieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto stops by Kiba's house with a little surprise present for the mutt on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Elbow Grease

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Skully for her Piccu (http://skull-kid135j.deviantart.com/gallery/26411170#/d4b1p3q)for Kiba's birthday~  
> Also cause people in her LS made me feel bad cause I said I wasn't writing anything to go with it :depressed:

  


"Yeah, what's up?" Kiba pressed his cell between his shoulder and ear, his hands occupied with moving the two small sticks on the controller around while his other fingers worked the various buttons.

"Get out here." Naruto shifted on his feet, keys jingling between his fingers.

"I'm not anywhere near ready to go, dude. You're early, or late, depending on how I choose to look at it." Light grey irises darted from one side of the screen to the other.

"Just get your ass down here." Naruto sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine, fine." Kiba matched the blond's tone before they both hung up. Pausing his game, Kiba tugged his green khaki shorts back up onto his bare hips from where they had slipped lower and tossed the controller down onto the bed where he had just been sitting. Akamaru quickly got up from where he had been curled up on the floor by his master's feet to follow after Kiba trotting down the stairs.

Jumping down the last few stairs, Kiba headed for the front door, opening it with a sharp jolt and stopping when his eyes fell on the cherry red 1978 Camero sitting in his driveway. The tinted windows and the black and white racing stripes almost made him start drooling right there.

"Dude!" Kiba barely managed to shut the front door properly before Akamaru was completely outside since his attention was elsewhere.

Naruto turned his head, a smile spread across his face, before pushing off the car and walking towards where Kiba was headed at the rear of the vehicle. "Nice, huh?" He asked, a pleased purr rumbling through his chest.

"Nice? _Nice_?!" Kiba smiled brightly at Naruto, "Dude! This is fuckin' _sweet_!" He lightly ran his fingers along the line of the trunk.

"I put it together myself." Naruto couldn't help but grin proudly, his clothes still stained with grease and grime as proof of the statement he'd just made. "Worked from the frame up." He rolled onto his heels then shifted forward onto his toes, hand coming up to scratch at the back of his neck sheepishly. "S'why I was late for dinner. I was putting on the finishing touches." He glanced down at the car beside him, pleased that Kiba liked it so much.

"It's cool. It just means that you get to let me drive it sometime." Kiba darted his eyes up to the blue irises on him from where he had been appreciating the paint job. He grinned sideways at Naruto and scratched at his bare chest. "So tell me about it!" He stepped past the blond to open the driver's side door and looked inside at the dashboard, his bare feet padding quietly on the cement.

Naruto's grin widened as he watched Kiba's appreciating made his smile grow. He began to go over everything he'd done, starting from the frame and working his way to the final touches he'd finished only 30 minutes prior. It was more than obvious that he'd put in a lot of work as well as his hard earned money into the car.

"Fuck, I don't even..." Kiba slid from the driver's seat and carefully closed the door behind him. "Heh, I'm not going to be the only one jealous of your ride." He moved past Naruto and turned to face the car, eyes moving from front fender to back. "If you weren't already taken, I'm positive you'd get some ass because of this." He laughed brightly, happy for his best friend.

Naruto simply continued to grin while he stepped up to Kiba and grabbed his hand, tugging it to him and turning it so the palm was facing up. "Not me," he stated and then promptly dropped the keys in his hand the few inches to Kiba's palm. "It's yours."

Kiba's jaw dropped as well as his eyes which proceeded to quickly dart between the cold steel keys now in his hand to the cerulean orbs on him. "Wh--...you're just fuckin' with..." He couldn't find the words and the look on Naruto's face told him that the other man wasn't just pulling his chain. "You're ser-oh my fuckin'--"

The statement became gibberish as Kiba couldn't contain his excitement and simply leaped onto Naruto, hugging the blond tightly and knocking him bodily back into the car with an 'Umph!"

The laugh that left Naruto was bright and amused. He hugged Kiba back, hoping that the grease still on his fingers didn't transfer onto Kiba's obviously freshly scrubbed skin, despite the fact that he knew his lover wouldn't give two shits about that right now. even Akamaru had trotted over to see what the commotion was about and barking happily when he saw how overjoyed Kiba was at the moment.

"Happy Birthday," Naruto managed between his and Kiba's pleased laughter.

"Heh-he-he, yeah." Kiba leaned back, not caring that his legs were still wrapped around Naruto's waist. "Best _fuckin'_ birthday gift **_ever_**!" he state, a smile permanently on his face.

Naruto's smile grew even more if it were possible when he noticed the slight moisture built up at the corners of Kiba's eyes. It was clear what it meant with the work he'd put into the vehicle and knowing that it was the other man's dream car had been more than enough reason for him to begin with.

"How 'bout we test out that new back seat, hm?" Wheat brows wiggled and Kiba laughed while releasing his hold on the blond. He tugged his shorts back up once his feet were on the ground.

"Hell _fuckin'_ yes." Kiba grinned and reached around Naruto for the door handle.


End file.
